


You Must Reap What You Sow

by VioletThePorama



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Pacifist Route (Deltarune), a fun fic about a fun game, agender Kris, gotta get that NANOWRIMO word count, the player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletThePorama/pseuds/VioletThePorama
Summary: A child, a plaything, and a game that has started again. You accept what you’ve done, and will do what you do.





	You Must Reap What You Sow

Kris knew something was going to happen as soon as they saw the dog hanging around. They hadn't seen that dog in years. When they were smaller, it had sparked interest, and some memory that was now long forgotten. They had even gotten up the nerve to ask Temmie if they knew anything, but other than an old college photo they managed to find of one of their parents and the dog, Kris had been unable to gain any solid facts.

But the little white dog was there, and was there whenever something happened. It was only a few more weeks before Asriel visited, and they could feel something coming.

And sure enough, it did. Kris didn't notice it at first, the off feeling of filing and rifling through programs. It took longer than the last time they had felt something like it, some foreign entity breaking its way in. Back then, it was more abrupt, and often melded into something else.

If this had been subtle, Kris doubted that they would have noticed. But the way their chest shook as something changed, and the panic that crept through their skin and woke them up from their dream was a good an alarm system as any.

Enter name: Frisk

Once they were aware of the issue however, it was simple to solve.

The creator's name: Player

Try again.

The glee Kris felt from the new pretense faded quickly when Kris refused the changes. The presence forced it's way in regardless, but Kris took solace in the fact that they had a least a little control.

Served it right.

As the new entity, the Being, took charge and wandered around Kris' room and belongings, like it was expecting something else, Kris reluctantly sat back, and let it wander.

They didn't give away much information, staying vague and watching as some lines sparked a reaction from the Being. It didn't seem to mind that much, though, filled to the brim with curiosity.

It was a rotten curiosity. One that would inevitably transform into something worse sooner or later.

Kris almost intervened when they met mom, but like always, mom overpowered everything and lead them along to school, peacefully and quietly. Music played in Kris' ears, and they didn't know if the Being got the same peace from it that they did.

School was intriguing. It was the farthest they'd ever made it. People who were once new still held secrets, but Kris liked to think they had pinned down most people, pulling out facts and tidbits from a distance as they watched and listened, but never spoke.

It was best to be detached. They felt this way especially as the Being slowly walked from student to student, and eventually left to the hall after the class bully.

Susie made her own options. Kris respected that, really, but the way she acted made them want to wrench the control from the Being, and retreat back into the safety of the room. They didn't however, and stayed silent. Just how they were supposed to act.

They continued to stay back until they met the prince. Everything in the broken little closet was new and different. Things had changed, and among the fun curiosity, dread crawled up their back.

Kris was going to see this place a lot.

For the most part, they simply observed, only cutting in on crucial moments. They had to strain sometimes, to keep the Being in place as others spoke, but mostly they stayed at a distance.

They were not the center of attention here, and that was fine. They did sort of wish they could add in their own options, though. They talked far too much with the new addition to their head.

The fights, at least, were fun.

The magic from the prince felt familiar, yet strikingly different from whatever they had felt before, and Kris hated that their instinct was to trust the little shaded monster.

Ralsei had too much hope, too much mystery, and made them all too homesick for somebody who wasn't even home. Kris found themselves trying to stay away, happy that at least the Being was peaceful. That it hadn't upset Ralsei. Yet.

They spend the adventure waiting for a betrayal. For something to happen.

They didn't know who they were expecting it from.

Susie didn't count, and only made getting through the place easier as she befriended the little kid.

Lancer didn't concern them, other than a brief, fleeting moment of feeling that fluttered into their soul whenever he spoke of his father.

They felt rather stupid though, because as easy as it was to simply give up and fall back, they had to watch. The Being obviously didn't know what they were doing, and people got hurt. It wasn't the practiced perfection they expected, it was simply dumb luck as they dodged and pressed into pathways and walls for things that didn't exist.

Well, usually didn't exist. Kris was surprised when they did find something by doing that.

Whatever.

Kris watched the antics of their companions, adding in their own silent commentary, and wincing internally whenever their voice was used.

But of course, when they made it to the castle, the Being paused and checked the elevator, going to another dark, dark room, shrouded in a feeling that was cold and creeping and barely brushed against Kris with how far down they had fallen while possessed by the vile entity.

The Being left, disregarding the apparent fight everybody was gearing up to, to complete it's own agenda.

Kris watched as it walked around in circles, trying to find the final key. Once it did, it walked out to its death.

Then it walked out again. Again and again until they stopped and changed out supplies.

The man inside messed with controls and opened up new opportunities. He knew what he was doing, though the people in this world always seemed to know just more than Kris.

They felt a bit sick upon realizing they wanted to remedy that.

The Being walked into the fight again, and Kris didn't know how Ralsei didn't mention anything, because even if the prince didn't remember dying, Kris's body was still walking them towards certain doom. More than a few times, it seemed to lean towards violence against the clown. An interesting choice, considering they had spared just about everything else.

Eventually, the Being seemed to give up, and returned to the story line. Kris didn't doubt that they would be back.

So it continued on. Kris found the idea of them stopping to talk to every person they came across aggravating, but it was also enlightening, even if there were a few surprises.

One shock was that apparently skeletons had moved in. That was likely who the dog had been with, though Kris knew for certain that they hadn't been there years before, when the very same, annoying little mutt had showed up and lurked around.

Seeing dad gave them some pause, and they took control to properly greet them, finally feeling free in their body as they took some time to calm down. Then they sunk back, avoiding looking at anything for the rest of the visit as their personal life was snooped into.

Upon arriving home, Kris began edging their control back.

That night, when they finally crawled into bed, the feeling ceased entirely, though it didn't seem to be solely Kris' fault at that point.

They turned, and ripped the Being back into existence, the most angry they had been all day. Kris could feel the horror bubbling from the other Being up until they ripped the soul out of their own chest, and suddenly couldn't feel the oppressive weight anymore. They couldn't feel anything at all.

Enter name: Kris

Kris tossed the soul into the birdcage. It was poetic, in a way. The rightful owner had always been flighty.

But they owned it now, and turned to where the presence was watching, and grinned.

It was to show their thanks, their absolute joy at being a puppet all day. It was wonderful to see old friends.

Off to the side, the little restless, bright soul shook and shivered under the beat up cage. Kris made eye contact, and the Being was ripped away in a swirl of memories and violence.

They'd be back.


End file.
